<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doppelgänger by Alisse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081148">Doppelgänger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse'>Alisse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Secret Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 10:13:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дориан ответственнее подошел к своему инкогнито при кражах. Никто за пределами его шайки не знает, что граф Глория и Эроика — это один и тот же человек.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus von dem Eberbach &amp; Dorian Red Gloria, Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doppelgänger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Doppelgänger (нем.) — в литературе эпохи романтизма двойник человека, появляющийся как темная сторона личности или антитеза ангелу-хранителю.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сперва это было забавно — водить майора Эбербаха за нос, представая перед ним в образе то недалекого и беспутного графа Глории, то ловкого и бескомпромиссного Эроики. Дориан считал себя прирожденным артистом и с удовольствием отыгрывал обе роли, в то время как он настоящий был одновременно и вором, и графом. <br/>Странным было, что майор Эбербах в упор не видел, что Эроика и граф Глория — одно лицо, а не два разных человека. Дориан, конечно, тщательно заботился о том, чтобы никому не закралось в голову подобное подозрение, но все же от профессионального разведчика, с которым к тому же приходилось часто сталкиваться, Дориан ожидал большей наблюдательности и прозорливости.<br/>Однако майор Эбербах продолжал строго разделять Эроику и графа Глорию, иногда высказывая одному недовольство по поводу другого. Эроика раздражал его непредсказуемостью и неуправляемостью, а граф Глория — инфантильностью и навязчивостью. И Дориану было весело слушать брошенные в запале слова, подначивать майора делиться с графом Глорией мнением по поводу Эроики и наоборот. Ровно до того момента, пока он с кристальной ясностью не осознал, что возможная реакция майора на разоблачение начинает его тревожить.<br/>Дориан и хотел бы сознаться, но как это сделать? Не сказать же майору, что граф Глория, к которому он обратился как к предполагаемому посреднику, это и есть Эроика? Клаус не из тех людей, кто простит превращение себя в посмешище, даже если это произошло исключительно в его голове. Встречаясь с Клаусом, из раза в раз Дориан ждал разоблачения, жаждал его, почти набирался смелости признаться сам — и каждый раз не хватало для этого какой-то капли. <br/>Клаус мог пересечься с графом Глорией утром в гостинице и позже ворчать о его распущенности, пробираясь с Эроикой потайным ходом. Мог с возмущением высказать графу Глории, что Эроика обнаглел до такой степени, что выкрал самого Папу Римского. Мог вскользь обмолвиться графу Глории, что Эроика помог обезвредить бомбу, или, наоборот, поделиться с Эроикой мыслью, что граф Глория не такой уж бесполезный идиот. <br/>Хотя чаще Клаус, естественно, ругался. Как правило, он злился на комплименты графа Глории и яростно отвергал любые приглашения: на ужин, в гости, подвезти до штаб-квартиры НАТО... А уж после того, как граф Глория имел неосторожность сообщить майору Эбербаху о своих чувствах, Эроике довелось выслушать прочувствованную отповедь о всяких извращенцах, которые никак не угомонятся с коллекционированием любовников. <br/>Дориан тогда обиделся: между прочим, он был не настолько распущенным, как Клаус это себе представлял, и уж точно не вел счет своим любовникам. Что там считать-то, хватит пальцев одной руки... После первого печального опыта Дориан полагал абсолютной вульгарностью делить постель с человеком, к которому не испытывал пылких чувств. А он, вопреки расхожему мнению, не был так уж влюбчив. С учетом того, что с недавних пор предметом его страсти был исключительно Клаус Хайнц фон дем Эбербах, говорить о многочисленных любовниках и вовсе не приходилось. Жаль, что майору это было невдомек.<br/>Так что Эроика, который в целях конспирации не заявлял ни о своей ориентации, ни о чрезмерно нежных чувствах по отношению к майору Эбербаху, внимал его гневной тираде молча. В отместку Дориан прислал майору Эбербаху прямо в офис роскошный букет алых роз с карточкой «От графа Глории с любовью». Это было практически чистосердечным признанием, однако майор Эбербах снова ничего не понял, не провел параллель между Эроикой и графом Глорией. Дориан впервые пожалел, что так хорошо обеспечил собственное алиби.<br/>Идея просто снять при Клаусе маску и показать ему, кто скрывается под личиной Эроики, была соблазнительной, но только в мечтах. Дориан прекрасно понимал, что Клаус выдаст любую реакцию, кроме желаемой. И, скорее всего, при следующей встрече уже не будет держаться с Эроикой с той неочевидной доброжелательностью, которой Дориан наслаждался сейчас. Увы, графу Глории перепадало куда меньше благосклонности от майора Эбербаха, и Дориан терялся в догадках, с чем это может быть связано. А Эроику Клаус, кажется, считал кем-то вроде полезного приятеля, а не просто случайного виртуозного вора, с которым доводилось сталкиваться во время миссий.<br/>А потом Эроику засыпало в катакомбах. В руках у него был старинный ларец, в котором помимо прочего был спрятан микрофильм, и это давало надежду на то, что майор Эбербах поторопится со спасательной операцией. Дориана замуровало в узком проходе: камни обвалились впереди и позади, и ему сказочно повезло, что хотя бы в одном месте верхний пласт держался прочно и не собирался падать. Пока не собирался.<br/>Клаус говорил с ним по рации. Связь барахлила, большей частью Дориан слышал помехи, но все равно держался за рацию и за ларец, отвечая как можно реже: он экономил воздух. Фонарик разбился, Дориан сидел в полнейшей темноте, подчиняясь властному «Не трогай ничего, коридор может обвалиться!», и его единственной связью с миром оставался голос Клауса, такой спокойный и деловитый, что верилось в спасение. Клаус разбирал завал с той стороны, подгоняя алфавитов, и Дориан вслушивался в его голос сквозь шумы, поглаживая злополучный ларец. <br/>Он поднял маску, освободив рот и нос: казалось, что так дышать легче. Хотя фильтры в маске работали исправно, поставляя очищенный воздух, мозг паниковал. И мелькала истерическая мысль, как Клаус удивится и рассердится, когда снимет эту маску, обнажив лицо полностью.<br/>Под закрытыми веками метались красные точки, в висках стучало, и Дориан хватал воздух ртом, пытаясь вдохнуть еще раз, и еще, и еще. Слышались глухие удары, Клаус почти кричал по рации, что они уже рядом, уговаривал продержаться еще немного. И Дориан держался, держался сколько мог.<br/>В отупевшем от кислородного голодания мозгу укоренилась идея, что стоит признаться Клаусу напоследок. Он и так все узнает, когда найдет Дориана, так пусть это произойдет по доброй воле. <br/>Но почему-то вместо признания, что граф Глория и есть Эроика, Дориан прошептал:<br/>— Я тебя люблю.<br/>Ответ Клауса потонул в каком-то звоне, Дориан силился сделать вдох, чувствовал, как легкие расширяются и расширяются до боли, но это не приносит желанного облегчения. Окружающая темнота просочилась в голову, и сознание уплыло окончательно.<br/>...Дориан открыл глаза, сфокусировал взгляд. Он видел... звезды. Много-много сияющих звезд на ночном небе. Ветер обдувал губы, дышалось легко. Дориан глубоко вздохнул, как никогда наслаждаясь этим простым действием. Воздух имел привкус сигаретного дыма.<br/>Повернув голову, Дориан увидел профиль Клауса, четкой вырисовывающийся на фоне светлеющего востока.<br/>— Майор? — тихо позвал Дориан, не узнавая собственный голос.<br/>Клаус не откликнулся, не посмотрел на него — только оранжевый огонек сигареты очертил дугу в полутьме.<br/>Дориан зашевелился, сел, преодолевая головокружение. С него сполз пиджак Клауса. От земли, заботливо накрытой какой-то тканью, тянуло прохладой.<br/>Все так же в молчании Клаус протянул бутылку воды, и Дориан жадно напился. Маска на лице мешала, хотелось сорвать ее с себя и подставить лицо рассеянному звездному свету.<br/>— Мне всегда было любопытно, как ты выглядишь, — сухо произнес Клаус.<br/>— Я оправдал ожидания? — хрипло уточнил Дориан.<br/>Клаус выпустил струю дыма, подняв лицо к небу.<br/>— Интерпол бы много отдал за твое достоверное описание. Я решил не создавать себе дилемму между профессиональной солидарностью и личной симпатией.<br/>Сердце Дориана сделало кульбит и заколотилось где-то в горле. Клаус, конечно же, не имел в виду ничего особенного, но...<br/>Клаус потушил сигарету о землю и встал, потягиваясь.<br/>— Поднимайся. В знак признательности за получение микрофильма я отвезу тебя, куда скажешь.<br/>Дориану хотелось ответить «Отвези меня к себе», но он сдержался, попросив высадить в городе. Теперь он даже не был уверен, сказал ли Клаусу «я тебя люблю» или только собирался. Судя по спокойной благожелательности Клауса, это признание до него так и не дошло.<br/>А потом граф Глория попытался Клауса поцеловать. Челюсть после этого болела долго, но куда больней было от хлесткого комментария:<br/>— Держите свои руки при себе, для меня верность не пустой звук.<br/>Граф Глория был зол и растерян и не желал видеть майора Эбербаха. Зато Эроика снова столкнулся с майором и был удивлен не услышать ни слова об этом инциденте. А Дориана так и подмывало спросить, пользуясь необъяснимым расположением Клауса, с кем у него настолько особенные отношения, что даже один-единственный безобидный поцелуй вызвал такое бурное негодование? Однако это было невозможно, ведь и поцелуй, и комментарий оставались только между графом Глорией и майором Эбербахом. И Дориан отчаянно не хотел, чтобы Клаус сверх всего считал графа Глорию еще и не способным держать язык за зубами по поводу столь личных вещей.<br/>Дориан злился, ревновал, грустил, пробовал развеяться. Что удивительно, следующее приключение с Клаусом выпало на долю графа Глории, а не Эроики. И, как бы мазохистично это ни звучало, Дориан был готов еще раз попасть в плен к КГБ, лишь бы провести с Клаусом так много времени, не получив при этом от него не то что физических повреждений, но даже оскорблений. Майор Эбербах вел себя спокойно, ни словом, ни взглядом не вспоминая о том, что произошло в их прошлую встречу. Дориан вглядывался в его лицо, ревниво гадая, кого Клаус мог настолько... любить? чтобы столь остро реагировать на ухаживания. И, видимо, любить тайно, ведь ни о какой пассии майора Эбербаха известно не было. Дориан предположил, что это могла быть замужняя женщина, репутацию которой Клаус берег. Или это могла быть неразделенная любовь. Но опять же, не было ни одной особы женского пола, к которой бы майор Эбербах выказывал симпатию.<br/>Может, это все-таки мужчина?..<br/>От этой мысли Дориана обдало жаром. Он считал главным препятствием к их совместному счастью твердолобость и упертость Клауса, категорическое неприятие им однополых отношений. Но если дело обстоит не так... если Клаус и правда мог, хотя бы платонически, увлечься мужчиной... то кто бы это мог быть?<br/>Агент Z? Это был красивый молодой человек, очевидно боготворящий Клауса. Вряд ли при таком раскладе их отношения носили бы платонический характер — темперамент майора Эбербаха, помноженный на обожание агента Z, должны были вылиться в бурный роман.<br/>Дориан, кусая губы, наблюдал за ними, однако не видел ничего, кроме восхищения с одной стороны и терпеливой дрессировки с другой. Эроика как-то раз даже вскользь поинтересовался, почему майор Эбербах так выделяет агента Z. Внятного ответа он тогда не получил, но Клаус и не попытался выбить из него интерес буквально — что он наверняка сделал бы, если бы подобный вопрос исходил от графа Глории.<br/>А потом в корреспонденции для графа Глории обнаружилось приглашение на ужин. Оно было адресовано Эроике, связь с которым майор держал, как он считал, через графа. И в первое мгновение после прочтения Дориан готов был отправиться в Шлосс Эбербах и сознаться в обмане, ведь Клаус приглашал его, потому что... а, собственно, почему?..<br/>Вспомнилось, что майор Эбербах, по слухам, иногда обедает с агентом Z. Должно быть, совместные трапезы — это часть его неповторимого управленческого стиля; непонятно только, поощрением они являются или наказанием и какое отношение ко всему этому имеет Эроика.<br/>А когда час спустя Дориан смог оценить приглашение трезво, ему стало очевидно, что майору наверняка всего-то потребовалась воровская рука в очередном деле. С учетом его усложнившихся отношений с графом Глорией было вполне понятно, отчего майор хочет вести переговоры напрямую с Эроикой и на своей территории, а не являться в Норт-Даунс.<br/>Это было печально. Но приглашение оставалось приглашением, и Дориан решил принять его. Но он отправился в Германию как граф Глория: ведь у Эроики могли найтись важные и неотложные дела, не правда ли? Разумеется, Дориан принес цветистые извинения от имени Эроики, однако дурного настроения Клауса это не исправило. Но он хотя бы не выгнал графа Глорию вон, и это уже было достижением.<br/>Они обедали в неуютной тишине, на старания завязать беседу Клаус отвечал односложно, больше интересуясь содержимым своей тарелки, чем предполагаемым собеседником. В итоге Дориан не выдержал:<br/>— Что за самоубийственное предприятие вы собирались предложить Эроике, раз отказываетесь обсуждать его со мной?<br/>Клаус едва ли не впервые взглянул на него и неожиданно криво ухмыльнулся:<br/>— «Самоубийственное», вы сказали? Пожалуй, что так, — он залпом допил вино, явно злясь. — Но вас оно не касается.<br/>— Я выступаю посредником во всех делах Эроики, — сердито возразил Дориан.<br/>— Нет, лорд Глория, в этом деле вы не будете посредником, даже не надейтесь сунуть в него свой нос! — с тихой яростью отрезал Клаус.<br/>Дориан обиженно насупился: ну и пожалуйста! Все равно как Эроика он узнает все из первых рук!<br/>Дворецкий подал кофе и десерт, на который Клаус даже не посмотрел. Он закурил, не сводя с Дориана тяжелого, враждебного взгляда, от которого мороз продирал по коже. Железный Клаус умел наводить ужас не только на врагов, но и на друзей.<br/>— Это правда, что вы любовники? — внезапно спросил он.<br/>Дориан удивленно посмотрел в ответ: надо же, а майор смог произнести такое слово вслух, даже не запнувшись. Уточнения, о каком «нем» идет речь, не требовалось.<br/>Дориан усмехнулся:<br/>— Ревнуете, мой дорогой майор? — и отправил в рот кусочек нежнейшего бисквита, пропитанного ликером.<br/>Клаус не поддержал шутливый тон. Он откинулся на спинку стула, продолжая дымить сигаретой.<br/>— Вам стоило бы отвечать на вопросы, лорд Глория, а не оттачивать на мне свои навыки флирта.<br/>Дориан и не подумал подчиниться. В конце концов, майор Эбербах ему не начальник, и если кому-то нужны ответы, то этот кто-то может вести себя и любезней.<br/>Впрочем, восхитительный бисквит растерял половину своего вкуса под столь пристальным недоброжелательным вниманием. Дориан доедал его через силу, больше чтобы доказать Клаусу, что его зверские приемчики не действуют. Хотя они действовали, Клаус вообще действовал на Дориана самым разрушительным образом: одного его благосклонного взгляда хватало, чтобы вдохновить Эроику даже на самые безумные авантюры. Если бы Клаус хоть однажды посмотрел на Дориана с восхищением вне миссии... но об этом оставалось только мечтать.<br/>Расправившись с десертом, Дориан все-таки снизошел до ответа:<br/>— Неужели вы думаете, что я бы стал добиваться от вас взаимности, если бы состоял с кем-нибудь в отношениях?<br/>Клаус недовольно поджал губы:<br/>— Меня не интересует ваша личная жизнь, граф Глория. Хотя я и не сомневаюсь, что она... весьма насыщенна и многообразна.<br/>«Я убежден, что ты спишь со всеми подряд», — перевел Дориан эту фразу в слова, которыми мог бы оперировать в уме Клаус. И возмутился:<br/>— Вы ужасны, майор! Не зная обо мне ничего, вы делаете скоропалительные выводы! При этом абсолютно неправильные!<br/>Клаус недоверчиво поднял брови, и Дориана понесло:<br/>— К вашему сведению, верность для меня тоже не пустой звук! Я не коллекционирую любовников, мне отвратительна сама мысль делить постель с кем-то без любви! А люблю я <i>вас</i>!<br/>— Перестаньте разбрасываться словами, лорд Глория, — негромко и откровенно угрожающе оборвал его Клаус. <br/>Он стряхнул пепел: все то время, что Дориан говорил, Клаус был сосредоточен только и исключительно на нем, забыв про сигарету и, видимо, даже про предполагаемую кражу. Дориан бы поздравил себя с таким достижением при иных обстоятельствах.<br/>В итоге они снова разругались в пух и прах.<br/>Майор больше не предпринимал попыток связаться с Эроикой, и Дориан раздосадованно думал, что либо его услуги уже не востребованы, либо Клаусу посчастливилось склонить к сотрудничеству еще какого-нибудь вора, что было, в общем-то, крайне маловероятно. <br/>При их следующей встрече Эроика принес самые искренние извинения за вынужденное отсутствие. Клаус тогда внимательно посмотрел на него, хмыкнул и безразлично пожал плечами. <br/>А Дориан представил на секунду, как Клаус бы вел себя, если бы Эроика прямо сейчас снял маску. От вставшей перед глазами картинки ему стало очень-очень холодно, и он поспешил отогнать ее от себя.<br/>— Тебе удалось украсть ту вещь, из-за которой ты приглашал меня на ужин? — полюбопытствовал Дориан, отвлекая себя от деструктивных мыслей. Он понимал, что страусиная позиция не принесет добра, но никак не мог набраться мужества сознаться, отодвигая этот ужасный момент. Не хватало смелости поставить всё на одну карту. Не с Клаусом.<br/>Он раздобыл свою картину, попутно заполучив еще и микрофильм для Клауса, так что тот был в неплохом расположении духа и снова предложил подвезти Эроику до нужного места. Ехать на заднем сидении автомобиля было не так приятно, как соседствовать с Клаусом на переднем, но Дориан не жаловался: ему было до одури хорошо просто от того, как близко друг к другу они находились, дышали одним воздухом — признаться, изрядно Клаусом задымленным, — и Дориан даже незаметно прикарманил бутылку воды, из которой пил майор.<br/>Клаус бросил на него взгляд через зеркало заднего обзора и снова сосредоточился на дороге:<br/>— Это было приглашение частного характера.<br/>Частного? То есть, Клаус позвал его на встречу просто так, без подвоха? А графу Глории морочил голову загадочными отговорками? И совместный ужин... это же почти свидание!<br/>Которое Дориан так бездарно испортил. Один шанс на тысячу на приглашение от Клауса — и надо же было счесть его деловым!..<br/>Видимо, молчание озадачило Клауса, потому как он поспешил продолжить:<br/>— Что тебя так смущает? Иногда я ужинаю с приятными мне людьми. С неприятными, впрочем, тоже.<br/>— Граф Глория, видимо, входит в категорию неприятных? — расстроенно уточнил Дориан.<br/>Клаус резко дал по газам, отчего Дориана вжало в спинку кресла, он удивленно охнул.<br/>Отвечать Клаус не стал, но его реакция была более чем красноречивой.<br/>Оказавшись под надежной защитой стен своего замка, Дориан долго всматривался в собственное отражение в зеркале, задаваясь вопросом, что он делает не так. Почему Клаус так благосклонен к Эроике и при этом нетерпим к графу Глории? Разве граф Глория не красив, не утончен, не полезен? Ведь про Эроику Клаус знал в разы меньше, да и Дориан в воровском обличии давал волю не самым милым чертам своего характера... Боже, да Эроика под маской мог оказаться страшным, как черт! Хотя Клауса, наверно, его красота или уродство волновали в последнюю очередь.<br/>В следующий раз, встретив майора Эбербаха в Зальцбурге, граф Глория не вешался ему на шею, не болтал глупости и не выпячивал ребяческие черты своего характера. Клаус поглядывал на него с неприязнью, но не гнал прочь и не угрожал пистолетом.<br/>А потом Клаус его поцеловал. Его — переодетого женщиной. Его — графа Глорию.<br/>Если бы от счастья умирали, то Дориан бы скончался на месте, не приходя в сознание. Он шептал Клаусу признания в любви, перемежая их все новыми и новыми поцелуями, и было совершенно все равно, что кто-то мог увидеть их в саду. Да и что бы подумал случайный свидетель? Что лицезрит очередную влюбленную парочку в час романтического свидания под луной. Ничего особенного. Это только для Дориана мир перевернулся, и серые сумерки последних полутора лет сменились ослепляющей радостью. <br/>Он был так ошеломлен неожиданно привалившим счастьем, что лишь спустя несколько часов после расставания с Клаусом в голову закрался вопрос, а почему тот вообще это сделал? Клаус не проявлял особой пылкости, но в тот миг Дориан был слишком взволнован, чтобы обратить на это внимание. А потом некстати объявившиеся алфавиты прервали их, и Дориан вынужден был кусать губы и помалкивать, хотя так хотелось завалить Клауса вопросами. И хотелось прокричать на весь мир, как теперь Дориан беспредельно счастлив. Но он молчал, зная, что Клаусу важно сохранить все в тайне.<br/>Он отправился в Бонн вслед за своим ненаглядным майором, вместо того чтобы вернуться в старую добрую Великобританию.<br/>Клаус встретил его холодно. Дориана словно ледяной водой окатили, когда он услышал, что целовали его по одной-единственной причине — за ними велась слежка. Интрижка с настойчивой дамой годилась для отвлечения внимания ничуть не хуже любого другого маневра.<br/>— Значит, верность не имеет для вас значения, когда служба велит целовать кого-то? — убито пробормотал Дориан.<br/>— Это уже неактуально, — отмахнулся Клаус. Его недавняя пылкая преданность уже словно растворилась без следа.<br/>— Ненадолго же хватило вашей так называемой «любви», — еще тише прошептал Дориан. <br/>Никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя настолько растоптанным. Даже когда лорд Прайс так гнусно обошелся с ним, Дориан был рассержен, но не разбит. А сейчас... Еще четверть часа назад его душа парила и пела от счастья, а теперь его словно низвергли на дно усыпанного острыми камнями ущелья. «В ад», — сказал бы Дориан, если бы верил в его существование.<br/>Он не хотел видеть Клауса, не в ближайшее время точно. Дориан прекрасно знал, как Клаус относится к графу Глории, но собственные чувства перекричали голос разума, и он за это жестоко поплатился. Ему бы стоило порадоваться, что от Клауса перепало несколько поцелуев. Но Дориан сам придумал сказку о взаимности, сам в нее поверил и тяжело переживал возвращение в суровую реальность.<br/>Однако не прошло и месяца, как Эроика и майор Эбербах снова пересеклись. Клауса словно подменили: он отнесся к Эроике с откровенной неприязнью. Дориан терялся в догадках, что такого могло произойти, чтобы Клаус, последовательный в своих симпатиях и антипатиях, так резко изменил отношение к нему. Не мог же он... <i>узнать</i>?<br/>Идти на дело, когда в голове и в сердце творится такая неразбериха, было откровенной глупостью. Занятый своими переживаниями, Дориан чересчур поздно заметил появление в музее посторонних. Вообще грабить музей в Германии было не слишком удачной идеей по ряду причин, но в тот момент Дориану очень хотелось опосредованно достать до Клауса хотя бы так — обокрав галерею в Кёльне. Это была в высшей степени дерзкая и отчаянная выходка.<br/>В музей явились Клаус и агент Z, и Дориан только теперь понял, насколько упал в личном табеле о рангах Клауса, раз тот решил запятнать кражей себя, вместо того чтобы прибегнуть к услугам Эроики. <br/>Дориан так и не успел ничего украсть — пришлось уносить ноги, потому как вслед за этими разведчиками явились и другие, настроенные еще менее дружественно, хотя, казалось бы — куда уж хуже?<br/>Клаус, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, прикрывал отход Z и Дориана. В эту злополучную ночь никому из них не удалось получить желаемое, и Дориана, несмотря ни на что, разбирало любопытство, куда на сей раз эти варвары засунули микрофильм или другую шпионскую штучку.<br/>Z сел за руль, Дориан нырнул на заднее сиденье, оставив открытой дверцу для Клауса — тот запрыгнул в машину уже на ходу. Они гнали по пустынным ночным улицам, после выехали на шоссе; Z, подчиняясь командам майора, поворачивал туда и сюда, круто выворачивая руль. Клауса и Дориана мотало в салоне, бросало друг на друга, и даже такой краткий телесный контакт на фоне опасности вызывал у Дориана неуместную дрожь возбуждения.<br/>Загремели выстрелы. Клаус надавил Дориану на затылок:<br/>— Ложись, идиот!<br/>Сам он, высунувшись в окно, отстреливался, и Дориан, глядя на Клауса из своего хлипкого укрытия, мечтал только о благоприятном для всех них исходе. Собственная обида показалась ему надуманной и несерьезной — как ни жаль, но Клаус ничего ему не обещал.<br/>Под свист пуль и грохот выстрелов Дориан дал себе слово раскрыть ему правду, как только они останутся наедине.<br/>Агенту Z удалось оторваться от преследователей. Проплутав еще какое-то время, они бросили автомобиль в лесу и двинулись сквозь чащу, подчиняясь командам Клауса. Кажется, тот собирался привести их в собственный дом. И действительно, пройдя вброд вниз по ручью, они вышли к Шлоссу Эбербах с торца — замок величественно возвышался перед ними, залитый мягким лунным светом.<br/>Дворецкий препроводил агента Z и Дориана в отведенные им комнаты — довольно далеко от спальни Клауса. Дождавшись, пока дворецкий удалится, Дориан выскользнул в коридор: он отлично знал, где находился Клаус. И предполагал, что тот еще не приступил к вечернему, а, скорее, ночному или даже предутреннему туалету.<br/>Дориан оказался прав: Клаус курил у окна. Он резко обернулся на звук открывающейся двери, вперил в Дориана злой взгляд. При свете ночной лампы его черты казались грубее и резче, Клаус выглядел старше своих лет. Разгневанным и раненым, хотя никаких физических повреждений на нем не было: пули пролетали мимо, словно заговоренные.<br/>— Убирайся, я не хочу тебя видеть.<br/>Не отвечая, Дориан потянулся к своей маске. Клаус теперь смотрел с таким ужасом, словно Дориан при нем собирался снять с самого себя скальп, а не всего лишь отлично продуманную и в высшей степени технологичную маску. Клаус ее, кстати, оценил еще в самую первую их встречу.<br/>Вероятная реакция Клауса на правду пугала, но Дориан был убежден, что хуже их отношениям уже не стать. Клаус ненавидел одну его ипостась и благоволил другой, настолько, что спасал и даже привел в свой дом, несмотря на временную показную враждебность. Возможно... возможно это благоволение было все же чем-то большим, чем мимолетная приятельская симпатия. Так пусть же он знает, что оба эти чувства были направлены на одного и того же человека!<br/>Жажда быть честным с Клаусом в конце концов перевесила осторожность и здравый смысл, и Дориан снял маску одним эффектным движением, тряхнул волосами — хитрый узел распался, они рассыпались по плечам, уже ничем не сдерживаемые. И у Дориана было такое чувство, что он не маску снял, а обнажил душу.<br/>Клаус молчал. Застыв, смотрел с ужасом, да, но без капли удивления.<br/>— Ты знал, — хрипло произнес Дориан, не в силах выносить натянутое между ними молчание. — Давно?<br/>Клаус отмер:<br/>— Не так давно, как следовало бы. Веселая была игра? Ты получил от нее удовольствие?<br/>Дориан покачал головой: горло сдавило, он не мог вытолкнуть из себя ни звука.<br/>Зато Клаус перестал сдерживаться:<br/>— А я думаю, что ты наслаждался каждым мгновением! Особенно тогда, когда я раз за разом прикрывал тебя перед всеми. И когда пригласил в свой дом. Я знал, что имею дело с вором, но мне казалось, что тебе не чуждо понятие чести. А ты, должно быть, впервые слышишь это слово!<br/>Дориан с трудом сглотнул горечь во рту.<br/>— Странно слышать рассуждения о чести от того, кто воспользовался чувствами влюбленного в него человека и после выкинул его, как использованную вещь.<br/>— Хватит лгать мне о своей неземной любви, Эроика! — взбешенно прорычал Клаус. — Или мне лучше обращаться к тебе «лорд Глория»? Или это твое имя тоже вранье, и есть третье?!<br/>— Дориан. Это мое имя. И оно объединяет Эроику и графа Глорию, у меня нет раздвоения личности.<br/>— У тебя нет чести! — взорвался Клаус. — Выметайся из моего дома, тебе здесь больше не рады!<br/>— Я люблю тебя! Это — правда! — в отчаянии воскликнул Дориан.<br/>Клаус смотрел на него, не мигая. На крошечное мгновение Дориану показалось, что у него есть шанс быть услышанным. Он не дышал, умоляюще глядя Клаусу в глаза.<br/>— Пошел вон, — тихим, мертвым голосом сказал Клаус, едва шевеля губами. — Или я пристрелю тебя, — в его руке появился пистолет, а выражение лица было таким, словно он уже и убил, и похоронил Дориана.<br/>— Клаус...<br/>Раздался щелчок предохранителя.<br/>Дориан попятился, нащупал дверную ручку и ключ в замочной скважине. Не отводя от Клауса взгляда, он вышел в коридор, закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней лбом.<br/>Звукоизоляция в Шлоссе была хорошая, но Дориан все равно услышал, как по ту сторону с грохотом что-то разбилось. После этого воцарилась мертвая тишина.<br/>Дориан уходил как в тумане. Клаус прав: он идиот. Он сам настолько вошел в азарт, разделяя Эроику и графа Глорию, что упустил тот момент, когда Клаус начал симпатизировать Эроике больше, чем просто полезному и талантливому вору. Дориан упорно, раз за разом пытался завоевать его как граф Глория, напрочь не замечая, как Клаус ревнует его к нему же. Все же Дориан был всего лишь человеком и смотрел на эту ситуацию однобоко, ему в голову не приходило, что кто-то мог всерьез увлечься Эроикой, скрывающим лицо, когда рядом был блистательный граф Глория. Эроикой, который ни в малейшей степени не демонстрировал свой любовный интерес, хранил собственные тайны.<br/>Как бы развивались события, если бы Клаус с самого начала знал, что граф Глория и Эроика это одно лицо? Был бы он так же суров? Или, наоборот, это дало бы Дориану шанс на взаимность?..<br/>Он покинул Шлосс, реквизировав один из автомобилей Клауса. Среди всех его настоящих и мнимых прегрешений это Клаус наверняка сочтет наименее существенным. Был велик соблазн остаться в Шлоссе, но Дориану едва ли не впервые в жизни хотелось не украсть что-либо, включая крышу над головой, а обрести честным путем.<br/>Вернувшись в отель, он вместо мирного отхода ко сну закопался в планы галереи. Клаус не отступится, пока не получит свой микрофильм, или чип, или другую вещь. И Дориан намеревался воспользоваться обстоятельствами — иначе вход в Шлосс ему будет заказан навечно.<br/>Отоспавшись днем, Дориан лишь к вечеру сел в автомобиль Клауса и аккуратно покатил к Шлоссу Эбербах. Все его мысли поглощал предстоящий разговор, и Дориан очень тщательно обдумал все: что говорить, как выглядеть, в какой позе находиться. Он никогда еще не проводил столько времени перед зеркалом, дотошно создавая свой образ, — на этот раз не легкомысленного и нарочито ветреного графа Глории, а свой настоящий, приводя в полное соответствие форму и внутреннее содержание.<br/>Дворецкий впустил его без попытки вызвать полицию и любезно предложил чашку чая. Дориан воспрянул духом: возможно, все не настолько плохо, как он боялся.<br/>При виде Клауса в груди все замерло. Дориан никогда еще не появлялся перед ним самим собой, и его захлестнул страх, не навоображал ли Клаус Эроике такие черты характера, которые у него отсутствуют и никогда не появятся? Дориан не хотел, чтобы Клауса влекло к придуманному образу — он хотел настоящих, живых чувств к настоящему себе.<br/>Появившийся в руке Клауса пистолет вернул планету на правильную орбиту.<br/>— Не стреляйте, майор, я пришел предложить сделку, — заговорил Дориан, опередив Клауса, который явно собирался разразиться очередной гневной бранной тирадой. — Ведь вы вчера так и не забрали то, за чем шли, верно?<br/>Клаус уставился на него, не моргая. Сделка — это куда ближе майору, чем выяснение отношений, проще и понятней. Дориану больше всего хотелось бы просто поцеловать его, добиться отклика. Но сейчас он был от этого дальше, чем даже в знаменательный день их знакомства.<br/>— Выкладывай. И без фокусов.<br/>Клаус все же убрал пистолет, с неудовольствием покосился на чашку чая и вернул свое мрачное внимание Дориану. Его взгляд скользил по фигуре, цепляясь за ту или иную деталь: ткань блузки яркая, но не настолько, чтобы вызывать отторжение, узкие манжеты, подчеркивающие красоту рук, и красивый кружевной воротник, брюки облегающие, но в пределах приличий, изысканные украшения. И Дориан почти ощущал удивление Клауса, придавленное видимым безразличием.<br/>— Охрану наверняка усилят... — начал Дориан с очевидного.<br/>Клаус молча слушал план — без деталей, само собой — и курил. Он стоял почти у двери, их разделяло приличное расстояние и несколько предметов мебели — Клаус возводил между ними препятствия всех видов, включая физические. Дориан говорил и чувствовал себя так, словно совершает взлом века. Ювелирная точность и терпение, и тогда будет шанс на успех...<br/>— Ну и что ты хочешь за свои услуги на этот раз? — все тем же ровным, официально-профессиональным тоном поинтересовался Клаус, приканчивая третью сигарету. <br/>Как-то сложилось, что этот тон еще никогда не был адресован ни Эроике, ни графу Глории. Первому неизменно доставалась неуловимая теплая нотка, второму — вполне ощутимое раздражение. Мог ли Клаус испытывать интерес и к графу Глории тоже и злиться на него за собственные чувства?..<br/>Дориан чуть склонил голову набок — жестом Эроики.<br/>— Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне пробраться в одно место. Не беспокойся, речь идет о частном владении.<br/>— Собираешь втравить меня в ограбление какого-то коллекционера? — брезгливо скривился Клаус.<br/>— Не угадал. Мне нужно будет просто поговорить с ним. И ты поможешь мне в этом.<br/>— Как ты себе это представляешь? Я не собираюсь угрожать какому-то человеку, чтобы ты мог продемонстрировать ему свое лживое красноречие.<br/>Дориан ослепительно улыбнулся: <br/>— Не сомневаюсь в твоей способности расплатиться со мной, не прибегая к угрозам.<br/>Клаус дымил сигаретой — уже четвертой — и сверлил Дориана свирепым взглядом. Воображаемые шестеренки в его мозгу вертелись с бешеной скоростью, Клаус явно искал альтернативные варианты, без Эроики в главной роли, — и не находил их. Профессионализм и личные чувства боролись в нем, но исход этой схватки был предрешен.<br/>— Ладно, — наконец кивнул Клаус. — Не представляю, зачем тебе чья-либо помощь, чтобы вломиться в чужой дом, но условия сделки меня устраивают.<br/>— Это очень важный для меня человек, — мягко пояснил Дориан.<br/>Клаус зло зыркнул на него, размазал сигарету в пепельнице.<br/>— Избавь меня от подробностей, не хочу ничего знать об этом. У тебя все? Тогда пошел вон и больше не смей сюда являться.<br/>Дориан встал, не рискуя испытывать его терпение.<br/>— До скорой встречи, мой дорогой майор.<br/>— Если бы эта миссия не была такой срочной, я бы спустил тебя с лестницы, — угрюмо бросил ему в спину Клаус.<br/>Дориан, обернувшись, печально улыбнулся:<br/>— Не сомневаюсь. Но иногда обстоятельства сильнее нас.<br/>С поддержкой Клауса проникнуть в галерею было несложно, несмотря на усиление охраны. Дориан быстро нашел нужное полотно: это была картина из частной коллекции, в массивной резной раме которой и был спрятан микрофильм. Дориан ловко изъял его, заменив подделкой, которой снабдил его Клаус, и потом отправился к той картине, которую изначально хотел заполучить себе. Их с Клаусом образ мышления порой был пугающе схож: этот подлинник тоже был заменен на копию, очень качественную. Коллекционер, если верить раздобытым о нем сведениям, вряд ли опознает подделку. Вообще маловероятно, что он уделит сколько-нибудь пристальное внимание этой картине, гонясь больше за собственной славой, чем за красотой полотен.<br/>Дориан скользнул на переднее сиденье машины рядом с Клаусом, стянув с себя маску, и передал микрофильм, лучась от чувства своей значимости. Клаус бросил на него неприязненный взгляд и спрятал трофей, не спеша благодарить.<br/>— Подвезешь меня? — улыбнулся Дориан.<br/>— Нет. Выйди! — отрезал Клаус. <br/>Дориан покачал головой:<br/>— Мы заключили сделку. С тебя причитается.<br/>— Сейчас я еду домой, сочтемся позже, — буркнул Клаус и многозначительно покосился на дверцу автомобиля.<br/>Дориан улыбнулся шире:<br/>— Какое совпадение! Мой путь лежит как раз в том направлении, куда едешь ты.<br/>Клаус набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы разразиться отповедью, но тут его настигло понимание, к кому пробраться и с кем побеседовать жаждал Эроика в обмен на микрофильм. Он окинул Дориана возмущенным взглядом, крепче схватился за руль.<br/>— Ты, извращенец! Я не собираюсь ни впускать тебя к себе домой, ни вести с тобой какие-либо переговоры!<br/>— Сделка есть сделка, мой дорогой майор. Ты же не намерен отказаться от данного слова?<br/>Клаус разъяренно смотрел на него, не моргая. Потом повернул ключ зажигания, машина мягко тронулась с места. Дориан незаметно перевел дух: буря откладывалась.<br/>— Раз ты горишь желанием высказаться, можешь сделать это сейчас, — резко произнес Клаус. — И дай сигареты, они в бардачке.<br/>Дориан передал ему сигареты, галантно щелкнул зажигалкой и потом прикурил сам, собираясь с мыслями. Клаус казался сосредоточенным на дороге, но Дориан мог поклясться, что ни малейшее его движение, ни один вздох не остались без внимания.<br/>— Судя по твоим действиям, я не зря опасался признаться, что я Эроика, — заговорил Дориан.<br/>— Так ты вдобавок ко всему еще и трус, — фыркнул Клаус.<br/>— Я бы назвал это нормальной осторожностью, — дипломатично отозвался Дориан, выкинув окурок в окно. — Разве ты сам на моем месте рискнул бы раскрыть карты? Твоя неприязнь к графу Глории была очень... убедительной.<br/>Клаус не счел нужным отвечать, но сжал руль так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Дориану хотелось прикоснуться к нему, накрыть его ладонь своей,  быть ближе. Если бы с Клаусом все было так просто...<br/>Заставив себя оторвать взгляд от него, Дориан уставился вперед, на ровную трассу, стелющуюся под колеса автомобиля.<br/>— Когда меня засыпало в катакомбах, я думал, что уже не выберусь. И я хотел тебе сказать, что люблю тебя.<br/>— Ты это сказал, — оборвал его Клаус, хмурясь.<br/>Дориан удивленно повернулся к нему.<br/>— Именно из-за этого ты пригласил меня к себе?!<br/>Клаус скривился:<br/>— У меня был приступ временного слабоумия. Но сейчас все это уже не актуально. Продолжай свою речь, я весь внимание, как и договаривались.<br/>Дориану подумалось, что только Клаус мог обозвать любовь слабоумием. Но ему доставало благоразумия не заявлять это Клаусу в лицо — тот, чего доброго, мог и высадить Дориана посреди пустынной трассы, несмотря ни на какие сделки.<br/>Однако замечание Клауса вкупе с интимностью обстановки сбило Дориана с первоначального решительно-делового настроя, и от продуманной, заранее отрепетированной речи его унесло куда-то чересчур далеко.<br/>— Но ведь ты хочешь меня, — возразил Дориан. Он чуть было не ляпнул «любишь», но хватило самообладания не делать такие громкие заявления.<br/>Дориан замолчал на несколько секунд, но Клаус все так же продолжал следить за дорогой, стиснув многострадальный руль. И не сказал ни слова в опровержение.<br/>Русские горки, коими были их взаимоотношения, заложили очередной крутой вираж. Дориан облизнул пересохшие от волнения губы, уговаривая себя не начинать надеяться раньше времени — торопливость однажды уже сыграла с ним злую шутку.<br/>Клаус притормозил у обочины, повернулся к Дориану, прожигая его взглядом.<br/>— А теперь слушай меня ты, шут гороховый. Я не иду на поводу у своих желаний. Один раз я сделал это, пригласив тебя к себе домой, и это было худшим решением за всю мою жизнь. Поэтому перестань докучать мне, я больше не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего. Усек?<br/>Дориан смотрел на него во все глаза. Никогда еще он не видел Клауса в состоянии такого эмоционального раздрая и никогда еще сам не испытывал такие противоречивые чувства. Клаус ничего не отрицал — это потрясло Дориана сильнее всего. Он ожидал, что Клаус будет отпираться до последнего, прятаться и юлить.<br/>И тут же накатил ужас: Дориан только теперь осознал, насколько <i>серьезными</i> были намерения Клауса, раз даже сейчас он не пытался укрыться за выдуманными оправданиями, а говорил прямо и открыто.<br/>— Если бы ты знал с самого начала... — прошептал Дориан.<br/>Клаус резко мотнул головой:<br/>— Я не руководствуюсь сослагательным наклонением.<br/>Они еще некоторое время в полном молчании смотрели друг на друга. Потом Клаус отвернулся, снова завел мотор.<br/>— Просто оставь меня в покое.<br/>Дориан судорожно вздохнул.<br/>— Извини, Клаус, но я не смогу этого сделать. Я никогда добровольно не убью человека, не предам своих людей и не откажусь от любви к тебе.<br/>Клаус все так же смотрел на дорогу перед собой, и его лицо было совершенно бесстрастно.<br/>— Как вам будет угодно, лорд Глория. Но больше не рассчитывайте на взаимность.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>